Life After Death
by Adin Allivuruk
Summary: Rikue finds a life in someone when someone else dies.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I can't believe it

**Author's Note: I can't believe it! Instead of updating my happy story, I'm making a sad, sorrow one.**

**Disclaimer: I only NOTHING! THIS THE RIKU VERSION!**

Riku POV

I'm standing on the balcony of my house. I look back at all the memories this balcony and town it looks over gave me.

What happened? Everyone I know, loved and cherished have either left or turned against me, why?

Tear drops trickle my face as I wonder.

I bet you're wondering what happened too.

How you I say this…I've finally opened my eyes.

No one loves me.

The only person who did doesn't understand me anymore.

Why? Tears start falling down my face. I've always been nice to everyone.

Yet they only care about Risa.

You see…mother and father have pasted away.

They were killed in a car crash on their way home.

They were coming home for our birthday,

But with the way everyone's acting, people only think of it as _Risa's _birthday.

Of course everyone would care for Risa

She was popular

Girly

Polite

Lady-like

Gentle

Everything that gave you the thought she needed love 24/7

But what about me?

I'm just as broken as her!

Why?

Why does this hurt so much?

I've lost the only people who loved me **for me**

And everyone else has abandoned me for Risa…

I wish I could be happy again, but for that

I need someone who knows how it feels

This awful, empty feeling.

But who?

**Author's Note: I hope you like the change!**


	2. Wishes

Author's Note: HI

**Author's Note: HI! I really like this story so I'll update this first, don't worry, I've already started a chapter in one of my fanfics, on to the story! THIS STORY WILL IS IN RISA AND SATOSHI'S POV!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.**

"Risa! Come on! It's time for breakfast!" I exclaimed as I finished setting the food up.

Risa trudged down the stairs, gloomy and messy looking as ever, she's really lost all hope since mom and dad died, I know I should feel sorry for her, but deep in the back on my head, I'm insulted by Risa's weak mood, she can act all gloomy and do nothing, causing me to do all the work and she still gets all the attention, where's the justice?

"Good Morning Risa! Nice day huh?" I said, putting a fake, over cheery smile on as she only glared.

"How can you be so happy at a time like this!" she cried, excuse me?! I'm working my butt off to keep what family and happiness we have left and she has the nerve to yell at me?! Instead of yelling at her, like how I would usually, I take a deep breath and just eat in silence

Risa goes to school by limo, but I take the bike, as usual. Still, we've both changed. As I ride to the train, I look up at the azul cloudless sky, pink flower petals glistening in the golden white sunlight, I smile at the scene. Most people would be angry that, even though a loved one died, the world is the same, but I find comfort in that, to know **that's** still the same.

I go to school early for practice. As I run thoughts swirl in my head.

'_What's gonna happen to Risa and me?'_

'_I wonder who's going to take us in now.'_

'_Will we stay in Azumano?_

_'Will I have to leave everyone?'_

'…_no please no…I can't bear anymore loss…'_

Tears start pricking at my eyes, so I quietly enter the girl's locker room, and crying in one of the stalls as I whisper to myself

"How the hell am I going to live again?"

I arrive at the classroom to see several students there, Daisuke, Risa, Hiwatari and some of our friends are with Risa. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Risa and Hiwatari stared going out a month after Dark left; unfortunately, Daisuke and I broke up two months ago, we promised to stay friends, but we've distanced each other a lot, now we barely even talk to each other.

I sit in my usually seat at the other side of the class room and just read **Twilight**, the book I borrowed from class.

I let the thoughts of beautiful vampires and ordinary humans swirl around my head and before long, the outside world leaves me.

'_OH, if only I had people like the Cullens to be with me like they are for Bella…'_

How in the world was I supposed to know in a matter of time, my wish would come true at full force?

**I hope you enjoyed! It's a little different!**__


	3. The Tarot Card's Memory

Author's Note: I really would like to thank ForbiddenIntimacy and her story The Dept of Feeling it really touched me and I hope all of you read it

**Author's Note: I really would like to thank ForbiddenIntimacy and her story **_**The Dept of Feeling **_**it really touched me and I hope all of you read it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

It's now Friday night; and while most kids would be out partying, I'm in my bedroom, still on my bay window looking out at the sky. It was a dull indigo with a few grew clouds still in it, but no moon or stars. I personally like the nighttime better; it described the world in another way, a darker, more mysterious side of it. The window I was leaning on was chilling, sending goose bumps down my back.

It's been two days since that conversation; anger washed over me like a wave over a child at the shore.

"_I_'_m very sorry about what's happened involving your mother and father, but since you two are still juniors, you'll have to live with a guardian, and the only people who seem to be able to take care of you girls are us. Don't worry though, we live close so you'll still be able to go the same school as everyone." A woman with black curled at green eyes and a Man with messy black hair and brown eyes, they smiling, but only looking at Risa. _

"_Oh thank you! Riku and I would love to go with you!" Risa replied, smiling, they smiled back, all having their own happy-smiley fest. I widen my eyes, when in the hell did I say that?!._

"_You girls can move in after the funeral on Sunday." The man said, all the while never even glancing at me. Didn't I have a say in the matter?_

_Before I could even say anything, they walked away, leaving us alone._

What if I didn't want to move in with these people?! I barely even new who they were? Were they fit to take care of us, or would they only abuse us?

Tears gathered in my eyes as the next question crossed my mind.

'_What about our house, we've lived here all our lives, and it's the only thing to mom and dad I have.'_

I continued to stare out the window before I heard a squeal. I ran to Risa's run, only to find her jumping around in circles. Before I could comprehend the scene in front of me, she pulled by the arm roughly and clapped her hands.

"You'll never believe it! The tarot cards told me something amazing was going to happen! Finally, something good is going to come to me!" she said squealing, until I ask her,

"Did it say something good was gonna happen to **you**" I said, putting emphasize on the "you". She frowned and gave me her answer as if it was common sense.

"Of course **me**, who else would it be for?" she said, which hit me like a brick wall. What about me? At least you had the kids from school, even our aunt and uncle like you more! I refrained though for saying that,I left the room at went to our garden in the back when remembered what mom said to me the day Risa sold my toy because she liked mine more and she lost hers…

THIS IS AUTHOR POV

"_B-But m-m-mommy, she s-stole it f-f-rom m-me!" I sobbed as mom rubbed my back._

"_It's ok Riku, Risa is only a child and she's your younger sister, you have to forgive her." She said soothingly, I just angrier and smacked her hand away._

"_You always take her side! Why do you always take HER SIDE?!" I screamed as I ran off, she sat there by the garden and she whispered very quietly,_

"_It's so you'll be able to stand on your own in the future…"_

BACK TO RIKU POV

I never got what she meant by that, maybe she meant when I became an adult, or maybe she knew something like this would happen.

But I couldn't help but think it had something to do with Risa's tarot card prediction.

**Author's Note: Sorry for shortness, I have a lot on my mind, don't forget to read, **_**The Dept Of Feeling **_**and also the book I'm currently reading: ****Beastly****,****they're both awesome!**


	4. Flower Girl

Author's Note: I can't believe I haven't updated in SO LONG

**Author's Note: I can't believe I haven't updated in SO LONG!! I'd like to thank everyone who likes my stories and reviewed for them, you guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**--**

It's now Saturday, the last day before the funeral. I'm standing in the attic, looking at all the old stuff Mom and Dad had, an old baseball, a school uniform, the usual boring stuff, so it caught me off guard when I found a scarlet colored velvet diary with a border of black and purple jewels. The lock was in the shape of a star. I rummaged around and sure enough, there was a black and red necklace with a purple star. The book's and necklace's beauty gave it a mysterious aura. I opened the book to find a small calligraphy-styled poem.

_When you are sad, share your sorrow in the book, _

_When you are happy, share your pleasure with the book_

_When you are angry, share your rage with the book_

_When you are lonely, share your abandonment with the book_

_Let it break you, make you, hold you, mold you_

_And the love you yearned for lead you on a journey_

_Remember, there are those who are born into greatness_

_And those who achieve greatness, which is you?_

"What kind or diary is this?! I can't believe mother would keep such an eerie book!" I quickly flipped through the book, seeing if I could find any sign of who making this bizarre journal, but, of course, there was no indication of a company or author, but I did find something scrawled on the back of this book.

**When I die, may my only wish come true:**

**Let Riku enter a life where she is not #2 to her sister Risa.**

A memory when I was 7 entered my head

_I was sitting in my aunt's house as I gripped the end of my shirt. Aunt Kimako was going to say to say which one of us, Risa or I, was going to be her flower girl since she only wanted one. Risa was sitting next to me, with a big smile on her face, she new she was more qualified to be a flower girl, or anything involving being graceful or beautiful, I was always the one playing in mud or racing the boys and falling down laughing with them. Even though it was girly, I always wanted to be a flower girl, I even begged mom to get me a dress to wear, I even worked by carrying in the groceries and feeding the neighborhood pets to earn half the money for one. It was so pretty: the top part was white and the bottom part was pink with small red flowers on the tied in a red sash_

"_Well girls, after much thought, I've come to the conclusion, I've decided to make Risa my flower girl!" Risa squealed as she jumped into Aunt Kimako's arms who swung her around. I curled up into a ball in my seat and started silently crying in my arms. I felt myself being poked really hard as Risa and Aunt Kimako's voices came through._

"_Did you here that Riku! I'm gonna be flower girl!"_

_"Sorry Riku, but Risa is more qualified to be flower girl…"_

_**Shut up…**_

"_I can't wait to tell dad!" _

_ "She is after all cute…"_

_**Shut up…**_

"_I knew I would get it!"_

_"And more elegant…"_

_**Shut up…**_

"_Everyone's gonna love me!"_

_"She's always very neat."_

_**Shut up…**_

"_Hey Riku, since you're not gonna be flower girl can I __**use that dress you bought for the wedding…**__"_

_"Oh that would be great! You won't right Riku?"___

_That torn the leftover patience I had._

"_NO! SHUT UP! I PAID FOR THAT DRESS WITH MOM AND I'M GONNA WEAR IT EVEN IF I'M NOT FLOWER GIRL! __**GOT IT?!**__" I left them standing there, mouths wide open before Aunt Kimako finally got a grip._

"_Now you listen here young lady, your sister was only asking. Apologize to her!" Aunt Kimako said glaring at me but I stood my ground._

"_No."_

"_Apologize!"_

"_No!"_

"_Apologize!"_

"_NO!"_

"_You better apologize or else I-"_

_She was cut of when I voice from behind me interrupted._

"_You'll what Kimako? Tell her mother?" I spun around to come face to face in mother, leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face, I started crying from the relief of being saved as she scooped me up and rocked me back and forth._

"_But mom, it wasn't Aunt Kimako's fault, Riku started it!" Risa piped, Aunt Kimako almost smirking._

"_See? I don't see why you always standing up for that girl Sunako, she disobedient and stubborn." Aunt Kimako said as mom's grip on me tightened, I turned to see her open blue eyes widen and burn with anger._

"_How dare you talk to my daughter like that, and in front of her too! She's just a child"_

"_I'm saying this because she's a child, how the hell is she supposed to understand anyway, and if she doesn't get better, you'll just get annoyed by her too."_

"_She may be a child but she is a human being and should be treated as one."_

"_She may be human in your eyes, but in mine, she'll just be a bi-"_

"_Shut up, this is the reason Kataru (1) left you, he told me himself, you are nothing but a selfish, egotistical bitch whose either gonna get divorced again because her husband hated her have all her money stolen and left to die in the streets." With this said mom grabbed Risa's hand and guided her out the door to the car, all the while with a smirk in her face. Aunt Kimako, too stunned for words, just stood at the door mouth opening and closing like a fish. _

I laughed when I remembered the outcome of Aunt Kimako, her husband DID leave her, but also took her money and went incognito with another girl. Aunt Kimako lost her home, car, everything and she eventually died with looking for food in a dumpster, she was caught in a gang fight and shot in the chest 3 times.

"Well, if mom kept this book, then maybe it's okay to keep it." I walking down the steps into the hallway and entered my room. I sat on the bed and put the diary in the bottom of my sock drawer. I stared at the clock: 8:47.

"Wow, time went by fast, maybe I should go to bed." I finally said to myself as I tucked myself into and fell into my dark abyss of a dream.

**--**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. IMPORTANT! Author's Note

IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT! The story **_**Open Your Eyes and Looks past the Mask **_**is gonna be rewritten and called _Voice in My Head_**** the plot is gonna be altered a bit to be a bit more interesting, but generally, it will be the same. **

**I sorry for those who are angered/upset by this, I just had to do this.**

**Off topic: OMEC!! ONLY TEN MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT!**

**Off topis: I'm THINKING of makeing another story about the Rio Hikari, Saia Harada and Ryoko Seahara, the Harada, Hikari, and Seahara of the previous generation-also know as the mothers of Satoshi, Risa, Riku and Takeshi. It's gonna be called _The Loners of a Love Triangle._**


End file.
